1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuse switch units and switch units for use in panelboards for industrial applications.
2. Related Prior Art
It is known to provide, in industrial power systems, a modular arrangement in which molded case circuit breakers of standard module sizes may be plugged onto the busbars; see for example British Patent Nos. 1,161,030 and 1,181,893. One object of the present invention is to extend the usefullness of such arrangements by providing fuse switch units which may be plugged onto the busbars as an interchangeable alternative to circuit breakers.